Deformed Destroyer
by cmarnin
Summary: A deformed earthbender named Izuki targets Tahno at a pro bending game and wants to kill the arrogant waterbender for his past actions. Can Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami save their former rival in time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Wolfbats vs Fire Ferrets

It had been six months since Kuviras army was defeated by the Avatar and her friends. Republic City had been rebuilt at an incredible pace as the buildings that were destroyed by Kuviras Spirit Vine beam were reconstructed thanks to Asami Sato and her revolutionary technology at Future Industries. She built a new line of construction equipment that allowed the Earthbenders and Metalbenders around the city to help reconstruct the infrastructure surrounding the Spirit Portal at a rate that no city had ever been rebuilt before. Asamis pure genius was on full display as she showcased the equipment shortly after Varrick and Zhu Li's Wedding with her girlfriend Avatar Korra. The two women had changed the city in more ways than ever before and in honor of their accomplishments President Raiko allowed a new statue to be placed near the new Pro Bending Arena. This new statue showed the Fire Ferrets Mako, Bolin and Korra in fighting positions as the officials inside the Pro Bending Arena decided to strip the Wolfbats of their Championship because of their illegal maneuvers during the championship game. Tahno was predictably enraged.

At this time Korra was sparring with Asami in a fist to fist fight at the Future Industries gym room. One of many extracurricular rooms inside the building. Korra started with some simple punches to the face and stomach with Asami blocking each one but then she followed it up with a jump kick and a leg sweep which Asami dodged and attempted to counter with a roundhouse kick. Korra however was able to grab Asami's leg and take her down before mounting her.

"That was a good spar Asami. For a second there I almost thought you were going to win."

Asami rolled her eyes. Any fight against the Avatar when she's at 100 percent is unfair for anybody at this point. "Well you are much bigger than me as far as muscle mass is concerned. I'm surprised I was able to dodge your strikes for as long as I did."

Korra grabbed a towel and started to wipe the sweat off of her body. Asami watched her with awe as Korras muscular physique fascinated her. The two of them had been dating for around six months and it's no secret to anybody in Republic City when it comes to how open Korra and Asami are when it comes to their relationship. Asami had a tendency to be a bit more extravagant than most girls so she kept on looking at Korra until someone familiar knocked on the door.

"Umm. Hello ladies. Can you please let me in?" It was Mako, the firebending policeman who recently got back to detective work after finishing up his employment with Prince Wu. He was joined by his younger brother Bolin who ran over to Korra in his typical childish enthusiasm.

"Korra! Asami! Wow Asami you're drooling a lot."

Asami blushed and wiped her face. "I'm sorry. It's just Korra is so stunning to look at when she works out with me you know?"

"Are you kidding? Korra is the coolest, funnest and buffest girl I've ever met in my life! Which is exactly why I want her and you to join us for a Pro bending game tonight!"

Korra took a look at the tickets that Bolin held in his hands. "Hmm. "The White Falls Wolfbats make their highly anticipated return against the new Fire Ferrets led by the Charismatic Enigma Nakamura." Well I've never heard of this Nakamura fellow but this does seem legitimately interesting. I haven't seen a Pro bending game in a while. So Asami do you want to come with us?"

Asami thought to herself for a moment. "Well things are pretty slow around the Future Industries building and I can just lend the reins over to my second in command for a few hours. I guess I could watch the game."

"Great! Just let me get my yuans and I'll be right with you two bending Bros." Replied Korra.

Mako was a bit confused by Korras response. "We already have four tickets Korra. Why are you getting yuans?"

"For snacks of course! After a workout like that I'm absolutely starving!" Korra grabbed her bag and ran out of the gym with Asami following her.

Mako sighed as he walked down the steps with his brother. "Same old Korra huh?"

Bolin shook his head in response. "I wouldn't say that. If it was the same Korra from four years ago she would've jossled you around a bit and kept Asami away from you. Her enthusiasm is the same but her values couldn't be any more different."

"Yeah I guess. Let's just enjoy seeing the new Fire Ferrets. Hopefully Tahno won't be too upset that we've decided to arrive." Mako didn't forget how Tahno and his team cheated to win four years ago or how Korra basically beat the Wolfbats single handedly in the charity game they played at three years ago. But he continued to his car and drove his friends over to the marvelously redesigned Pro Bending Arena.

Team Avatar all looked in awe at the Pro Bending Arena as they immersed themselves in every little detail of it. The exterior was loaded with torches and exquisite water fountains, there were bending games for young children so they could be entertained while their parents waited in line and there was a huge sign made of platinum above them which said, "Pro Bending match tonight! Wolfbats vs Fire Ferrets! Grand Reopening!"

"Wow. This is impressive. So who was able to make this arena look so cool?" Asked Bolin.

Asami and Korra both raised their hands. "Well I created the construction vehicles and equipment that worked around the Spirit Vines to create the new stadium..." Said Asami

"And I used my metalbending and earthbending to rebuild the arena exactly how President Raiko wanted it to be. Granted some other benders helped out around town, there was a lot of damage after all but most of the landmarks were rebuilt by me." Added Korra.

"Well both of you have done a very good job." Mako noticed a large amount of metalbending police officers providing security for the arena. He also noticed his boss Lin talking to her lieutenants. "Excuse me for a second ladies." Mako walked over to Lin Beifong, the stern police chief of Republic City and shook her hand. "Hi Lin, I didn't expect this much security for a Pro bending game. Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"Well Mako, remember when the Equalists attacked the stadium after the Championship game four years ago? We just don't want anything of that caliber to happen twice. So we're just patrolling the perimeter of the arena to provide proper precautions." Explained Lin.

"Alright. If you need me for anything just look for me, I'll be in the stands with the rest of Team Avatar."

Mako gave Lin a quick Salute and headed back to his friends who were going through a security checkpoint. There was a tall man in a hoodie sweatshirt and a mask which looked like Kiyoshi's face who was in front of Korra being checked by security.

"Alright sir. I need to ask you to remove your mask for me." Said the policeman at the checkpoint.

"No!" Yelled the masked man in a deep and raspy voice. "No. I don't want my mask taken off. My face is too ugly."

"Either you take it off or you don't get in." Threatened the policeman.

The large man sighed and removed his mask revealing his face to the officer, he hid his face from the people around him as the officer cringed in disgust at the man's face. "Eww! Gross! Keep the mask on! I see why you're wearing that now!"

"Thank you officer. Trust me, no one likes guys with faces like mine." Said the tall man, he walked towards the arena while Team Avatar all went through the checkpoint. The officer went from being scared of the man's face to being giddy at the sight of Korra.

"Avatar Korra! I'm so glad that you're here to watch the new Fire Ferrets. Do you want anything special from me?" Asked the officer excitedly.

"No thank you. Just because I'm the Avatar it doesn't mean I'm better than any of these people around me. I just want to be treated the same as everyone else." Replied Korra.

"Oh okay then. Move along. Enjoy the game." Said the officer with a disappointed tone.

"That was surprisingly humble of you Korra. Where did that come from?" Asked Mako.

"Yeah, I'll admit I didn't expect that kind of response from you." Added Bolin.

"Let's just say that after getting beaten up so often months ago I needed to learn how to become more compassionate. I needed to be less arrogant as well so I guess I just want to be a normal woman when I don't need to save the world."

Asami patted Korra on the back and pinched her cheek. "Don't worry Korra. What's in the past is just that, in the past. What matters is that you're still an amazing Avatar and that we're still your friends. Maybe some food will cleanse your mind."

"I'm way ahead of you. I'll get some noodles, popcorn and Lychee juice. Does that sound tasty?" Asked Korra.

"Sounds scrumptious. You two boys don't mind finding seats for us right?" Asami ran off with Korra to purchase their snacks as Mako and Bolin went to the third floor to get their seats. They put their bags on two seats to save them for Korra and Asami and they decided to strike up a conversation before the girls showed up.

"So how have things been with Opal? She's still your girlfriend right?" Asked Mako.

"Yeah absolutely! She's taking some time off from our relationship to spend time with Suyin back in Zaofu but she says that she'd appreciate a visit from me."

"Well that's good bro."

"So how's the detective work treating you? Are you still busting the triads?"

"Actually the triads have basically all been dealt with. Business has been slow around the city since its reconstruction so that's why Lins been giving me and a couple of the other detectives some time off on request."

"Well that's great. It's been too long since we've seen a really good pro bending match. Let's get ready, the games about to start!" Said Bolin excitedly. Korra and Asami got to their seats while they both carried the food. Each member of Team Avatar got a cup of popcorn and a glass of Lychee juice and Korra started to scarf down on her noodles as Shiro Shinobi began his enthusiastic commentary.

"Welcome everyone it's a beautiful night just perfect for the return of Republic City Pro Bending! My name is Shiro Shinobi and it's almost time for the first match of the season to begin as the White Falls Wolfbats make their way to the field!"

The Wolfbats made their typical over the top entrance as Tahno blew kisses to his many adoring fangirls and fireworks were set off all around him. "That's right, I know you all love me!"

"The Wolfbats certainly look confident but they might want to think twice about their attitudes when dealing with this new group of Fire Ferrets led by the Charismatic Enigma Nakamura!"

The Fire Ferrets made their entrance in an extravagant way as well as the slim but tall Firebender Nakamura led his team onto the field. He posed several times for the cameras and even winked at Mako once he saw him in the stands. Mako didn't know what to think of it. Nakamura backflipped towards Tahno as his team assembled near the referee. "Alright guys you know the rules and you know to protect yourselves at all times. Follow my instructions and let's have a clean match. That goes double for you Tahno!"

"Relax ref. I've had a change of heart. I didn't pay any of you guys off this time."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Said Nakamura.

The two men shook hands and went to their ends of the field as Shiro Shinobi increased his anticipation. "3, 2, 1 and the game has begun! Nakamura starts things off with some fire allowing Asuka to knock both Ming and Shaozu to the second zone! Tahno tries to attack Nakamura but he dodges every water strike as his other teammate Shinsuke hits Tahno with two earth discs forcing Tahno to the second zone!"

Nakamura slithered further on the battlefield as he blew a kiss towards Tahno. That just enraged the arrogant waterbender. "Nakamura hits Shaozu with fire allowing Asuka to sneak attack him with a water strike and Shinsuke to knock both Tahno and Ming to the third zone!"

Tahno hit the ground and yelled at his oddball opponent. "You think this is funny Nakamura? I'll knock that grin right off your stupid face!"

Shinobi increased his enthusiasm as the Wolfbats continued to struggle against the Fire Ferrets. "Tahno is launching stream after stream of water at Nakamura but the young man is just too quick to be hit! Asuka gets hit with an earth disc but she quickly recovers, dodges Ming's fire and hits Tahno with a water strike knocking him into the water! First knockout! What technique by this young lady!"

Tahno initially rose from the water with a frustrated facial expression but then he went back under the water to his surprise! "Hold it ladies and gentlemen! There appears to be a problem with Tahno. Did he forget how to swim?"

Tahno rose from the water and flailed his arms as he screamed for help. "Help! I'm being grabbed by someone!" He was forced underwater again as Korra noticed who was grabbing Tahno. It was the hooded man from before only this time his mask was off! He revealed his face to the public and it showed why his mask was so important to him beforehand! His whole face was like a moving tumor, his eyes drooped down from their natural positions, his face was covered with cancerous bumps, his nose was enlarged, his ears had holes in them and his lips looked ripped apart! The disfigured man knocked Tahno out and dragged him to the backstage area after lifting him onto a platform at the south area of the arena. The metalbending police cornered the man when he attempted to leave though.

"Let Tahno go you freak!"

"Freak huh? You know I've been called that my entire life?!" Yelled the disfigured man. The metalbending officers tried to tie him up with their cables but the man grabbed the two cables and used them to swing the officers around before tossing them against the hard concrete walls of the backstage area!

"Let that be a lesson to you idiots! I'm not just another pretty face!" The disfigured man picked Tahnos unconscious body up and carried him out if the arena as Lin arrived to look after her fellow officers injuries.

"Are you alright? Who was that man?"

"Chief Beifong, it's him. It's Izuki. He's back..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Informed Investigation

Team Avatar ran backstage as Mako headed towards Lin Beifong to see what happened. "That was insane. What happened Chief?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself. According to the bits and pieces that I've been able to get from my fellow officers here it seems like one of Republic City's most elusive criminals has returned."

Mako rubbed his temples before continuing the conversation. "Okay so let me get this straight. That huge guy who kidnapped Tahno has done this sort of thing before?"

Lin put her palm to her face and sighed. "Yes he's been kidnapping several people around Republic City for the last three months and based on our previous encounters with the man his name's Izuki. He's an Earthbender and he has a serious anger management problem."

"How unlike anyone I know" Sarcastically Replied Mako.

Korra perceived that Mako was referring to her. "Hey! I may have had problems with my temper in the past but I never kidnapped people."

Mako chuckled. "Relax I was only teasing. This guy is way worse than you've ever been."

Korra shrugged and focused on the problem at hand. "I see. So Chief Beifong, do you have any idea where this guys hideout might be? I mean Tahno was a jerk but I he doesn't deserve to be kidnapped from what I've seen."

"That's just the thing. Izuki is hard to locate because he doesn't exactly live in Republic City. Not in any of the houses or apartments I mean." Explained Lin.

Bolin looked perplexed by Lins explanation. "If he doesn't live in Republic City where does he live? With Shady Shin?"

"That's unlikely. Izuki doesn't like anybody let alone other criminals. So we've never been able to find out where he resides."

Mako and Asami examined the locker room where the metalbending officers were starting to recover from their beating. Mako noticed green and bubbling footprints near the exit. He got up close to them to get a good look and he saw that the prints were melting the ground around it. "Hey Asami, Korra, Bolin take a look at this. Have you ever seen this liquid before?"

Bolin scratched his chin as he thought about it. "You know I never have but I wouldn't touch it if I were you. It'll give you worse burns than Ghazans lavabending could ever give you."

Asami put on her gloves and attempted to grab a sample of the liquid but as soon as she touched the liquid it burned right through her glove! She quickly took the glove off and backed away from the liquid. "Whoa! That stuff just burns through everything like acid!"

Korra checked out the liquid and she saw that the footprints were headed for the harbor outside of the arena. The same harbor that she knocked Amon into when she first learned how to airbend. "I saw that guy before he grabbed Tahno. He didn't want to show his face before he went after him though. After seeing his disfigured face I think that he might have been better looking beforehand."

Asami got an idea based on Korras comment. "So what you're saying is maybe he was deformed by someone and he could be taking revenge by kidnapping Tahno?"

"It's not the worst idea I've heard. I don't think that's what's at play here but I won't discredit it yet either." Added Mako.

"How about we follow this guys toxic footprints and see where he came from?" Suggested Bolin.

"Sure, but this is official police business so I'll have to ask you to just let me and Mako handle this scoundrel." Commanded Lin. Team Avatar nodded in approval as Lin walked outside and saw that the footprints led to the harbor near the arena. There were acidic burns near the railing so Lin was able to tell where Izuki went.

"He must've went to the sewers. No wonder we haven't been able to track him. Mako come with me and everyone else just head back to the stadium, I'm sure that the Wolfbats found a replacement for Tahno by now."

"Are you sure you don't need any more help? I could head in there to help sort things out with him." Asked Korra

"I appreciate your assistance but..."

"No you don't." Interrupted Korra.

"You're right. I don't. But the point is ID rather just risk two lives rather than the lives of all the qualified benders in town. So don't worry. I'll bring him in with Mako before you know it." Finished Lin as she attached her cables to the sewer entrance below the arena and swung towards it. Mako hugged Bolin before he left.

"I promise I'll be back brother, just don't freak out when you see that monsters ugly mug on the newsreels okay?" Asked Mako jokingly

"Just be careful Mako. Pabu misses you already." Replied Bolin as his Fire Ferret Pabu crawled into Makos arm and hugged it. Pabu returned to Bolin as Mako used his firebending to hover down to the sewer entrance to join his boss.

Meanwhile Izuki continued to carry Tahno closer to his lair when he noticed an advertisement poster covered in the murky black sludge he was walking through. He picked up the ad and saw a pregnant woman next to a sign that read, "Do right by your baby, give birth at the Air Temple Island Maternity Ward!" Reading that caused Izuki to calm down and experience a flashback where he remembered seeing another pregnant woman. She was very pretty with short black hair, dark skin, green eyes and a curvy figure aside from of course her pregnant stomach. She was sitting on her bed waiting for him to come home and she rubbed her belly as the fetus inside of her kicked. Izuki remembered walking into the house with a dejected look on his face.

"Oh honey. You're here. So how did your audition go?" Said the woman cheerfully.

Izuki saw his past self walking slowly towards the woman and stammering at first. "Well... They said they might call me. One of the Wolfbats didn't like the way I look."

"Oh." Replied the woman.

"What do you mean oh?" Said Izuki in an annoyed tone.

"I didn't mean anything honey." Said the woman

"Yeah you did. The way you said oh, like that."

"Izuki, all I said was..."

"You said oh! Was it supposed to be "Oh so you didn't get the job?" Or "Oh I should've known?" Or "Oh so how are we supposed to feed our baby?!" You think that doesn't matter to me?! I have to go to job interview after job interview and nobody wants to employ me! You think I don't care? You think..." Izuki started out frustrated but then he put his hands to his face and started crying. "I'm sorry honey... I shouldn't take out my frustrations on you. You're struggling enough, being married to a freak!"

The woman tried to calm Izuki down to no avail. "Honey you're not..."

"Yes I am! Everyone hates the way I look! Oh Minami!"

Minami rubbed Izukis back and smiled at him. "Shh, it's okay. The baby is going to stay in my womb for three more months. Mr. Takuma will let us slide on the rent for a few more weeks, he likes me."

Izuki wiped his tears and looked out of a window. "Well he hates me. He scowls at me every time I walk out of the door. I just need to get enough money to get us out of this stupid house before you have to give birth. Then we can move into a decent neighborhood. For crying out loud! There are tons of pro benders that earn that kind of money in a weekend without having to worry about the way their faces look." Indeed Izukis face in his past wasn't pretty but it was more dorky looking than deformed in the past.

Minami laughed slightly and laid down on her bed while keeping her belly safe. "Come here. Stop worrying about how your face looks. I love you no matter what you look like. You're fun to spend time with and you know how to make me laugh."

Izuki ended his flashback and tossed the unconscious Tahno down to the ground. Izukis nails looked more like claws so he took off the gloves he had to conceal them and he scratched his prey. "Well Tahno. I hope you're thinking about what you did to me. Because it's time for dinner. By dinner I mean you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Tasty Tahno

Lin and Mako trudged through the sewers as they were uncertain of who or what was down there with Izuki or Tahno. The whole sewer system of Republic City was a maze of disgusting corridor after disgusting corridor. Mako tried to listen in on the walls to find Izuki but he couldn't pick up any noises initially. Lin on the other hand found a piece of metalbending police armor that had been ripped to shreds. She picked up the armor piece and recognized it as one that was worn by one of her fellow officers. She closed her eyes and kissed the armor in a sign of respect.

"Lin. Was that Officer Shinjis armor?" Asked Mako. Officer Shinji had been missing for two whole months and it seemed like now Mako finally closed the missing persons case in the most grotesque way possible.

"Yeah. I may seem like a cold, heartless police chief but I want you to know that's just because I don't want my emotions to corrupt my duties as a police chief. I truly do care about the officers that are under my command so when they end up like this... Well. I honestly find it hard to stomach. I care about all of my officers so when one goes down I feel the need to rise up and take the culprit who attacked him or her down. Just remember that if anything happens Mako."

"I'll remember Chief Beifong. Wait... I hear something." Mako heard the sounds of biting, chewing, licking and slurping coming from one of the sewer corridors. He lit up the darkness with his firebending and headed down the corridor to the left, then one to the right and then one more to the left before he found Izuki munching on something. His back was turned so Mako couldn't tell what he was eating but he knew he couldn't be eating anything sanitary at least.

Izuki wiped his mouth and burped before putting up his hand towards Lin and Mako. "I'll be right with you Grandma. I still have some fries to go with these thighs."

Lin frowned at Izukis flippant response. "That supper of yours had better be worth your time because trust me it's going to be the last tasty meal you're going to have for your entire life."

Izuki grinned and grabbed a severed leg that was partially chewed. "You really think you'll arrest me? You don't know the sacrifices I've made to keep this city clean. Care for a bite of my last supper? It's low in fat."

Both Mako and Lin cringed at the sight of such ferocity and Mako almost felt like he had to puke. "I'll pass. What are you having? Oh. How foolish of me, who are you having?" Asked Mako. He knew that Izuki was a cannibal at this point. How else would he explain the severed leg that this monster was chomping on before he arrived?

Izuki stepped to the side and showed the person he was eating. "Why it's Tahno of course. His skin is so soft and tender. You're too late to save him but maybe you can try some of him."

Mako couldn't take any more of Izukis revolting offers so he punched a fireball at Izuki forcing him to roll out of the way. The fire set the remainder of Tahnos dead body alight and Izukis eyes started to glow orange. "You arrogant, big headed pieces of Air Bison dung! You are so going to regret coming down here!"

Lin tried to restrain Izuki with her cables but this time Izuki bended the appalling sludge around him to shield himself from Lins cables before he attempted to hit her with a wave of sludge. Lin rolled out of the way and bended portions of her armor at the monster. But Izuki blocked the metal pieces with more sludge and bended the sludge underneath Lin sending her crashing up to the roof of the sewer and covering her in slime. Mako tried to take advantage of Izukis distraction by trying some fire punches but Izuki dove underneath the sludge he was in, swam underneath Mako and shot a bunch of slime right from under him.

Mako finally vomited after falling to the ground after getting hit with the sludge. "Gross! How are you doing this?"

Izuki rose up from the slime with a piercing smile on his face. "My earthbending has transcended solid materials or even liquids. The wastes of humanity, the discarded trash. These things are my weapons now! Quite fitting wouldn't you say?"

Lin however recovered from her attack and restrained Izukis dirty and grotesque hands. "You in a prison cell for the rest of your life will be more fitting, cop killer!" Izuki pulled on the cable hard forcing Lin over to him before he tackled Lin, threw her against the sewer wall and punched her stomach repeatedly.

"Time for a correction. I don't kill just any cops. I only kill and devour pretty boys. Therefore you're just an annoyance old lady." Mako used a fire kick to burn Izukis back, hurting him just enough so that he loosened his grip of Lin allowing her to escape. Izuki laid down in the slime he was in allowing the liquid to cool his burn.

"You are such a beautiful pain Mako! Such beauty is what I hate! You're going to die!" Izuki bended the slime on the roof of the sewer tunnel and rained sewage down on top of Mako. Luckily Mako was able to dodge the falling debris and get in close for a lightning strike. But Izuki dodged the lightning by leaping out of the liquid sewage and hitting him in the face with a revolting rock near him. Izuki then mounted Mako and grabbed his throat while licking his own lips.

"You're going to be so delectable pretty boy. Tahno tasted just like a chicken-rat. I suppose you'll be like a winged lemur." Izuki opened his mouth wide and was ready to bite Makos arm until Lin shot him in the back with her metal cables knocking Izuki off with authority!

"No one eats my fellow officers!" Lin picked up Mako who's entire back was covered in sewage at that point. He was also just barely regaining his consciousness.

"Lin... Why were his eyes glowing? Do you think that's why he's going nuts?"

"We'll speculate on it later for now let's just take this guy back to the..." That's all Lin had to say before she got hit in the chest with another rock knocking her away from Mako. Izuki tried to capitalize on his opportunity but then his eyes stopped glowing and he started screaming in agony while holding his head in pain! Izuki pounded his fist into the sewage and groaned in intense internal pain!

"What's he doing?" Asked Mako. Izuki screamed one last time before running right towards Mako who gained a second wind. Mako rushed away from Izuki at full speed by propelling himself forward with fire jets as Izuki bended all the sewage he could into a thick wall keeping Lin from following him as he chased down Mako. Lin sighed in pain as she got out her radio to call her department.

"Officers of Republic City. This is Chief Beifong. Send someone over to the Future Industries building. I have a feeling that I do actually need help from someone not on the force this time."

Meanwhile, Shiro Shinobi finished up his commentary on the Pro Bending game as Bolin, Korra and Asami finished the last of their popcorn and Lychee juice. "The Wolfbats have put up a tremendous effort with Tahnos replacement Kanji but unfortunately for them Nakamura, Asuka and Shinsuke made the relatively green player pay for his inclusion in the game. Talk about one sided! This whole game should be a mere stepping stone in the season for these new and ultimately impressive Fire Ferrets! This is Shiro Shinobi and I'll see you next time for more Pro Bending!"

Korra fist bumped Bolin as they headed for the exit with Asami. The three of them loved watching the game but there was still a sense of uncertainty surrounding them. Bolin was checking the clock above the Pro Bending field and he noticed it had been over forty five minutes since Mako went into the sewers. Pabu sadly purred on Bolins shoulder as he looked at the sewer entrance. "Ladies. I'm sorry but I think I'm just going to stay here and wait for my brother. I thought he'd apprehend that toxic guy after the match was over but I don't want to go home without him. You two just go ahead. Me and Pabu will stay here."

Korra and Asami shook Bolins hand. "I understand Bolin. Just don't stay out too long. I might have to send one of my employees after you if you do." Said Asami.

"See you Bolin. I'm personally really tired. I'll see if Makos back with you when I get some rest." Said Korra. The two women walked away holding each other's hands. Korra felt a sense of uncertain fear for Makos life but she figured that he's tough enough to handle Izuki. It still upset her though and Asami was able to see the uneasiness on Korras face.

"Korra. You seem really off. Are you that worried about Mako?"

"Asami... I really don't know what's going to happen to him. I want to ask you to do something for me tonight."

"What do you want Korra? Whatever it is you can have it!"

"I just want..." Korra was about to express her full feelings in front of her girlfriend but she was interrupted by a familiar charismatic individual.

"Well paint my face and call me Kiyoshi! Is that Avatar Korra I see?" Asked Nakamura.

Korra made a small smile and waved at the charismatic man. "You've got a good eye friend."

Nakamura let out a fanboy scream and hugged his teammates who were uncomfortably grinning while they were hugged. "Well this is amazing! Avatar Korra in the flesh! I am Nakamura! The new leader of the Fire Ferrets. I've always loved your work with the team." Asuka, the Waterbender for the team shook Korras hand.

"Ever since you first played in Pro Bending I always wanted to be just like you. I even got a gym membership and pumped as much iron as I could just to match your strength!" Asuka rolled up her sleeve to show a big, meaty bicep on her left arm. It wasn't as big as Korras biceps but it still looked strong.

"Wow! That's impressive. Well just make sure to eat right and always exercise and I'm sure your bulk will stay intact." Said Korra in encouragement while flexing her own biceps. Asuka nodded her head and left along with Nakamura with smiles on their faces. Shinsuke stayed behind for a bit though.

"Thanks for being so nice to my sister. You two ladies deserve a ton of praise for everything you've done. I hope you'll cheer us on for the Championships."

Asami shook Shinsuke hand. "Of course we will. I think I'll sponsor your team if you need money for the Championship pot. I've done it before."

Shinsuke grabbed Asami and hugged her as hard as he could. "Thank you Ms. Sato! You're so generous and so kind!"

"Thank you... Can you please let me go... I can't breathe!" Said Asami as the hug was practically crushing her.

Shinsuke let go as Asami breathed deeply to get oxygen in her lungs. "Sorry. Anyway. I'd better catch up with my sister and my friend. I'll see you two later."

Korra and Asami waved as the two women headed for the exit. Asami put her arm across Korras back and her hand on Korras cheek. "Now what did you want from me?"

"I want something to get my mind off of this whole situation with Mako. I want to just spend time with you back at your place."

"Like a night of romance? A turtle duck date?"

"Yeah. Something like that. I just want you to understand that I want to make you feel good Asami. I just think that my emotions involving other people sometimes get in the way of how I feel about you."

"Well Korra. It's usually me who wants to be in bed with you. You just accept it so easily all the time."

"That's because I'm happy when I'm with you. I noticed that I'm always on the receiving end when it comes to our love for each other. So this time I want to make you feel good. I know how much Mako means to you and I want you to know there's someone here to support you. So can I please have a night of romance with you?" Asami thought about it for a second. Korra always needed emotional support in the past but now Asami was feeling just as uncertain about Makos fate as her lover was. She sighed in relief and confidently spoke her mind.

"Yes Korra. I would appreciate some love from you tonight. Let's head back to my mansion. You'll get everything you want tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Matter of Love

Korra and Asami arrived late at Asami's mansion with one of Asamis servants patiently awaiting the arrival of his two masters. "Ms. Sato, it's a pleasure to see you back with your girlfriend. Do you require anything tonight?"

Asami walked up to her servant with Korra holding onto her arm with soft tenderness and loving care. "Nothing tonight. For now I just want to spend some time with the Avatar. Please patrol the premises like usual and if there are any calls made to the house please let me know."

"Certainly Ms. Sato, I hope you two ladies have fun with each other."

"Oh we'll have fun all right just keep a lookout. My only concern tonight is giving some loving to Asami." Said Korra seductively. Asami and Korra entered the Sato mansion, which was just as luxurious and spacious as ever. Korra made sure to pick up a book on the ground floor library that her father Tonraq gave to her after she revealed her same sex relationship with Asami. She giggled in delight as she rejoined Asami who picked out a film reel from her collection in the second floor theater room. Then the two women went over to a room that Korra had never been in before. Korra had lived in Asami's mansion ever since she returned to the Material World from her Spirit World vacation with Asami. Korra had been in nearly every room in the mansion except for one. A room on the top floor where Asami restricted Korras access for quite a while. But tonight Asami was a bit more lenient with Korra since she wanted to let off steam that she didn't have for quite a while.

"Korra. I want to have this romantic moment on the top floor... In the room that you've never been in." Explained Asami.

"Really? You never let me in that room before though. Why is that the case?" Asked Korra.

"Well I'll tell you once we get inside. Trust me. I have my reasons for keeping things from people. It took me a long time to be a legitimate businesswoman and I want it to stay that way." Asami elaborated while her voice started to crack. Asami and Korra reached the top floor, Asami pulled out a rarely used key, opened the door and Korra saw a room that blew her mind. It was an old bedroom that had a huge bed, platinum, gold and silver statuettes of Hiroshi Sato, Asami's late father and a young attractive woman who hugged him in every single statuette. There were also windows adorned with expertly woven drapes, a film projector with Varricks symbol emblazoned on it and a shelf that held photos showing Hiroshi setting up Future Industries, him meeting the young woman, their wedding ceremony and the birth of a little girl that Korra saw was the baby version of Asami.

"Wow. Is that woman your mother Asami?"

"Yes. It is." Asami started to tear up while continuing to smile. "I remember playing Pai Sho with her as a little girl. I thought she always let me win because she was being nice but it wasn't until I was fourteen when I realized that I was actually too smart for my mom to beat at the game. It just... It just broke my heart when her death caused my father to hate benders so much. But I still hung onto the good times me and my mom used to have. This room has so much negativity in it."

Korras interest was peaked to say the least. "Why does a room with so many nice things in it have negativity inside of it?"

"Well my father never let me enter this room after mom died. I spent year after year wondering what was behind those doors. It wasn't until a couple of days before you arrived in Republic City that I finally started to get some answers. You see I heard footsteps in the middle of the night so I decided to investigate the house. My dad entered the forbidden room so I listened in to what he was doing in there. I heard him beg forgiveness for his wife and I also heard him crying... I didn't know that he was holding so much bitterness inside of him." Asami put the film reel in the projector and it started showing a film called "The Marriage of Sato."

Korra saw that Asami was pouring out all of her emotions on this night so she walked over to Asami and hugged her tight as Asami continued to cry. "It's okay Asami. I see it now. You wanted to take someone you love into this room so you could get over this long standing feeling of emptiness and bitterness. Do you want to watch this film with me to help you do that?"

"Do you have anything else in mind?" Asked Asami as she wiped away her tears.

"Well. I have this book." Korra pulled out her book and gave it to Asami so she could read it.

"Avatar Kuruk's Art of Ladybending? Why did you pick this book up? What's Ladybending?"

"Just read part of it. I think you'll like it." Asami read the book and saw that it was a book full of lovemaking techniques! Asami was amazed to see the writings of Avatar Kuruk explaining how he used his bending to pleasure his wife Ummi both in the streets and in their own home. Asami blushed as she read as she's never gone through such an interesting and energetic experience with any of her past lovers. But Asami wasn't a prude so she decided to indulge in Korras suggestion.

"Okay Korra. I have some water in the bathroom next to this room. I suppose I can experience some Ladybending." Cheerfully chirped Asami.

"Great! I'll be right back. Just make sure to get into your nightgown. It's easier to enjoy it when you have minimal clothing." Replied Korra as she ran over to the bathroom. Korra gathered some water and put it in a cup while also undressing herself till she was in her tank top and her underwear. Korra cheerfully walked back to the bedroom and she saw Asami in her nicest red nightgown. She turned off her film and laid on the bed.

"Hmm. This is so soft... It's like a princesses bed." She thought to herself. Asami looked over at Korra who was staring at Asami with the Water in her hands. "Okay Korra. I'm ready. Ladybend me!"

Korra started bending the water and she moved the Water orb slowly towards Asami. "Where do you want me to insert the water?"

"In my mouth is okay. It doesn't matter where the water goes in right?"

"Not at all. Just please don't freak out when I start bending the water inside of you. I'll try to bend it near your pleasure spots so just relax okay?"

"Okay." Asami opened her mouth wide and Korra bended the water into the lovely businesswomans mouth until every drop was inside of her. Asami at first didn't feel much so she decided to lay on the bed again. But after a few seconds of concentration Korra started bending the water all over Asami! Asami twisted and turned in her bed while moaning in pleasure.

"Oh! Korra! Ahh!" Asami felt so many lovely sensations all over her body! In her chest, her stomach, her legs, her arms, her face her whole body was getting stimulated! Asami continued to moan as Korra started to bend near her hips. Asami held onto her stomach as she got louder and louder almost to the point of climaxing. Korra finished off the experience by bringing the water out of Asami through her mouth again as Asami laid down exhausted from her experience.

"Asami! Are you okay? Your response was so extreme to the point where I thought you were feeling too much pleasure."

"Korra... You were incredible... That felt amazing. I only need one more thing to end this night off well..."

"I thought we'd never get to this point." Korra mounted Asami and delivered a passionate kiss to Asami's red lips. Korra fondled Asami's hair while Asami grabbed Korras back and hips while they kissed. They rolled all over the bed as Korra and Asami kissed over and over again only coming up for air when they needed to. Korra felt a sense of love and joy that she needed after experiencing such a scary scenario back at the arena. After several romantic kisses Korra finally got up with Asami with a strand of saliva connecting them. Korra started to cry tears of joy

"I love you Asami. I never want to leave your side. Please stay with me."

Asami cried tears of joy as well while rubbing her nose against Korras. "I'll stay with you. I love you too Korra."

Just then the phone rang and Asami picked it up. "Hello. You've reached Asami Sato of Future Industries. How may I help you?"

"Ms. Sato, Chief Beifong is here. She says that you need to see something near the sewer entrance by the Pro Bending Arena. She also says to bring the Avatar with you."

"I'll be right there." Asami hung up the phone and started to get dressed back in her businesswoman uniform. "Korra. Get dressed, Chief Beifong needs us."

Korra got back in her Waterbender uniform and headed to the front door to see Chief Beifong. "Am I going to get arrested again Lin?"

"No. But you do need to see this. My fellow officers have already handled the body but I realized that I need help from you because, honestly you're just my best shot for taking this criminal down."

"Criminal? You mean the guy who attacked Tahno. Is he okay?"

"He's the body Korra." Lin breathed deeply and put her hand on Korras shoulder. "I'm sorry. Mako and I did all that we could. But we were too late."

Korra ran as fast as she could towards the arena before whistling for her Polar Bear Dog Naga who was staying at the Sato Mansion with her. "Let's go girl!" Korra rode over to the arena with newfound determination. Tahno was her rival beforehand but nobody deserves what happened to him. Asami also ran to her Satomobile and drove after her girlfriend.

Korra arrived at the scene and ran past several of the metalbending officers before reaching a body bag. She opened the bag and saw the remains of Tahno. She looked back and felt her body clench in shock and anger. "Who would do this?"

Lin and Asami reached Korra and the Chief explained the situation. "Tahno was partially eaten by Izuki. I tried to apprehend him but he's too powerful. I also doubt that he can be talked out of eating more attractive young men."

"Where's Mako? Shouldn't he have come out with you?" Asked Korra.

"I'm sorry. Mako ran away to draw his attention. I tried to go after him but Izuki bended the sludge in the sewer to form a wall. It's preventing me from following him. That's why I need your help." Explained Lin.

Korra got up and clenched her fist. "I swear this guy is going to wish he never messed with my friends. Come on Asami, let's head into the sewers."

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Yelled Bolin. "When the metalbending officers showed up I decided to follow them over here. Look, he's my brother and I need to make sure he's okay. I mean I know you're the Avatar and you want to keep the innocents safe but I know Mako better than anyone. You need me."

"Don't worry Bolin. You'll be with us. It'll be just like old times right Korra?" Asked Asami.

"Yeah... Just like old times." Korra, Asami, Bolin and Lin headed for the sewers to begin their search all the while Korra hoped that Mako was safe from Izukis clutches.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chasing a Dream

Izuki continued to rush after Mako by using the sewage around him to slide through the sewers. Mako kept on using his jet streams to avoid Izuki and to attempt to find an exit. Mako looked all around the disgusting, damp sewers but couldn't find a single exit point. Mako knew that he couldn't just keep running forever from this mutated monstrosity so he hatched a plan. As soon as he was a few corridors away from Izuki, Mako got in position to electrify the sewage below him. He needed to get up on a platform in order to avoid shocking himself though. Izuki continued to charge forward towards Mako as the cool under fire officer let go of his fear and his disgust to begin his lightningbending. He felt the energy of such an unpredictable element, he felt its flow and waited for the precise moment to strike the liquid sludge below him. Izukis disfigured face came into view and Mako realized the time was now. He fired the lightning into the sludge below him and Izukis entire body pulsated as he was shocked with volt after volt of lightning! Izuki stopped sliding through the sewers, dropped to his knees and fell on his stomach as Mako wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Mako dropped down from his platform and was ready to bring Izuki in.

"Your cannibal days are over Izuki. You'll be lucky if you aren't given a life sentence." Mako got out his handcuffs that he brought with him to the Pro Bending Arena and grabbed Izukis arm. Suddenly Izuki regained consciousness and slashed at Makos left arm with his claw-like hand causing Mako to recoil in pain! His arm had a bad cut that was already bleeding all over the place! Mako held onto his arm and yelled as loud as he could just so someone, anyone could hear him and save him from this monster.

"Ahh! Not my bad arm! Someone help me!" Izuki grinned sadistically as he started to lick the blood that was dripping from Makos arm. He opened his mouth wide, targeted his jaw at Makos cut and... He punched himself with his right hand! Mako backed away from Izuki as he saw the man hold his head in pain again and scream in agony! Mako was rather confused by Izukis actions and he wondered in his mind. "What's his problem? Why isn't he going in for the kill?"

Izukis eyes stopped glowing as he finally regained his composure. "Oh my god! Sir, what happened to you?! Who did this to you? Where did he come from? Why am I in a sewer?"

Mako got up and pointed at Izuki with his good arm. "What are you talking about? You're the one that ate Tahno! Then you attacked Chief Beifong and tried to eat me!"

Izuki looked all around himself before breaking into tears. "No... No! I can't be doing this! This can't be happening!" Izuki slid away at full speed using his earthbending as Mako tried to keep up with him.

"Izuki! Izuki! Stop running!" Makos words fell on deaf ears as Izuki went all the way to the end of a sewer corridor and bended another sludge wall to keep Mako out. Mako sighed as he tried to find his way back to the sewer entrance he came from by retracing his steps.

Meanwhile Izuki dropped down and cried some more as he started gagging. He tried as hard as possible to upchuck the portions of Tahno that he ate but it was to no avail. Izuki saw a discarded advertisement for the Pro Bending Arena that was at least a few months old. He stared longingly at the ad as he went into another flashback. This time he was hanging out at an earthbender style restaurant in Republic City with Tahno and Ming of the White Falls Wolfbats. They were drinking some Lychee juice while discussing Izukis bad luck with employment.

"So basically I can't get a job anywhere and you guys are my last chance. My wife is about to be evicted from the poor man's apartment we share and she has a baby coming. I need to prove myself as a husband and a father. I need a job."

Ming and Tahno looked at each other like Izuki was crazy. "Let's get this straight boy. We have reputation when it comes to our pro bending team. We're ladies men. When we go into matches we want the women to fall at our feet rather than cringe in fear. Watch and observe." Said Tahno. A beautiful waitress got Tahno his meal, a roast duck which he intended to share with his two guests.

"Here's your roast duck Tahno. Good luck on your new season! I'll be rooting for you!" Excitedly said the waitress.

"I'll make sure to wave your way sweet thing." Said Tahno in a flirtatious tone. He gave his waitress a kiss to her hand causing the waitress to blush and giggle to herself as walked to another table to continue working. "See? We have to stay gorgeous in order to keep our fanbase up."

"Yeah and you're honestly not that good looking." Added Ming.

Izuki covered up his own face in embarrassment. "Thanks for reminding me guys." Said Izuki facetiously. "You think I haven't heard that before? I've tried to get a job all over this city and nobody wanted to hire me! You pretty boys always get good jobs that pay well but for me nobody will even give me a single occupation. Not even as a simple janitor!"

Ming tried to talk Izuki out of joining them but Izuki was persistent in what he wanted. "Haven't you tried to get a job with the other pro bending teams?"

"I tried but none of them wanted me. Some said their rosters were full, others said that they didn't like the way my face looked. You guys can't just leave me without work! My wife and my child won't survive in the streets!"

Ming whispered to Tahno. "This guy won't stop. How are we going to get this guy to quit asking us?"

Tahno was barely looking up as he was preoccupied with eating the delectable roast duck on the table but he had an idea. "Calm down Ming. I've got this." Tahno gave Izuki a piece of duck as he decided to give Izuki a task.

"I understand your desperation friend. I'll make an exception I suppose. But I believe in reciprocity. You do something for me and I'll let you join our team. I'll even give you a portion of the Championship pot so you can move your old lady to a decent neighborhood. What do you say?" Offered Tahno.

At this point Izuki was desperate. Any way to get money was worth it for him. "I say yes. But what do you want me to do?"

"That's the spirit. Now there's a special new product that's about to be released to the public by Future Industries to help the sick benders of the city restore their bending power. I'm thinking that maybe if we get our hands on some of that substance, use it and hide the evidence from the officials we would be an unstoppable pro bending team. Have you ever been to the Future Industries factory?"

"Yes. In fact I actually worked there before getting laid off by Ms. Sato a few years ago. Something about being affiliated with a Water Tribe businessman named Varrick. She was a bit paranoid when making her accusations cause I never met the guy."

"Point is you know the layout of the place right?"

"Yes. In and out. Their security is pretty tight but I know a way inside that won't attract a lot of attention."

"Excellent. Just meet us outside of the factory by 9 o clock tonight. Once you accomplish your mission we'll pay you and give you your job as a reserve man for our team. Enjoy the rest of this duck. Don't worry about paying for it. The meals on me."

"I certainly will and thanks Tahno." Izuki ate better than he did in weeks as he sported a huge smile on his face. He thought that this was his lucky day and that he was on top of the world. Izukis flashback fast forwarded over to the night of the break in. Ming and Tahno patiently waited outside of the factory while craftliy avoiding the guards that patrolled the area.

Izuki ran over to the two pro benders with a Kiyoshi mask on. "Hey guys. So are you ready?"

"What's with the mask?" Asked Ming.

"I wanted to stay anonymous throughout this."

"Whatever. How do you get inside without alerting the guards?"

"Just head to the back. I can metalbend my way in."

The three young men snuck their way to the back of the building as Izuki carefully and cautiously metalbended a portion of the wall away. "So are you guys coming?"

Tahno shook his head. "No. We'll stay out here and keep watch. You get the substance."

Izuki threw his arms up in disbelief. "Thanks for your help." He said sarcastically. Izuki metalbended the wall portion back into place. Then he snuck around the building in search of the product Tahno was talking about. It was a pretty big factory and even though all of the employees left with the exception of the guards it was pretty hard to find what he was looking for. Izuki went behind one of the guards and swiped his flashlight when he wasn't looking so he could see better. After that he climbed up to the second floor using his metalbending to lift the floor below him to give him a boost, dodged a few more guards and he aimed his flashlight at some interesting looking boxes.

"Bending Plus? Avatar Korra approved? The things they'll do for marketing nowadays." Thought Izuki. He grabbed a small box full of the substance and read the description for the product in his mind while in a corner. "Are you losing control or power over your bending as you know it? Do you wish to reclaim your ability to bend the elements while you recuperate from your illnesses? Well now with Bending Plus you can revitalize your bending abilities while you recover so you can still use bending to its fullest potential even when you aren't at your fullest potential. For Pharmaceutical use only. Do not take Bending Plus if you are perfectly healthy as the product may cause headaches, physical deformities and a corruption of brainwave functions. This product is made with the restorative substances found in the world's many Spirit Vines and as such their boundless power could warp the bodies and minds of people who do not require the product."

Izuki couldn't believe what he was seeing. "These guys seriously want to use this to win a couple of pro bending matches? Well it's their funeral. At least I'll have my wife with me in a decent neighborhood now." Thought Izuki. However when he tried to leave one of the guards shined a flashlight onto Izuki.

"Intruder alert! Get your hands off of the Bending Plus!" The guards sounded the alarm alerting all of the other guards in the area and sending them all to his position!

"Well there goes my stealthy approach." Izuki stomped the ground to force a piece of metal to come up and he kicked right into the first guard. Then he dodged the second guards metal cable, grabbed it, pulled the guard towards him and hit him with another metal scrap piece. Then he dodged another guards fire strikes and broke apart a piece of metal to ensnare the third guards body in a metal straightjacket. Then a nonbenders guard tried to shock him with an electric glove but Izuki dodged his strikes, grabbed his arm and shocked him with his own glove!

Unfortunately for Izuki, just when it looked like he'd escape someone special arrived to stop him. Avatar Korra showed up to the factory and used her airbending to rush towards Izuki. "Fall back guards! I'll take it from here."

Izuki was terrified at the sight of Korra. He knew how powerful she is and how he doesn't stand a chance against her. "What did I do to deserve this?! I've gotta get out of here!" He ran over to a suspended platform close to the exit but Korra stopped him in his tracks.

"So you're stealing from my girlfriend's company huh? Well this is a new low even for people like you!"

"Stay away from me Avatar Korra! Don't get any closer!" Izuki backed away from the Avatar who was clearly in a bad mood but he tripped and fell off of the platform he was on! He landed in a vat full of chemicals that burned his skin on contact! He climbed out of the vat but it was too late. Izuki convulsed and screamed as his skin felt like it was melting! Korra changed her facial expression from anger to shock at the sight as Izuki started to burst into flames right before her eyes! Izuki sprinted for the exit as Korra tried to stop him.

"Wait! Hold on! Stop!" Korras words fell on deaf ears as Izuki ran over to the local lake to try and wash off the chemicals but that only burned him more! Suddenly Izukis body started to mutate forcing his face to physically deform itself and causing his skin to be covered with holes and blemishes. Izuki tried to get his mask off so he could see what he looked like but once he did his eyes started glowing orange and he screamed in a guttural moan that echoed throughout the city for what seemed like hours.

Izuki got out of his flashback and realized what happened to him. "In one day I went from a loving husband to a serial killer with dissociative identity. I've got to do something before I go berserk again. I hope my wife is still alive. Maybe she'll see me for who I am inside again. Well it's as good of a shot as any." Izuki walked over to a sewer exit so he could try to find his wife. Little did he know that the Avatar was ready to chase him down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Advanced Chemistry

Korra, Bolin, Lin and Asami all entered the sewer and walked over to the sludge wall that Mako was last seen at. Asami examined the sludge as Korra and Bolin tried to bend it away. "So Lin. What exactly happened when you were down here with Mako?" Asked Asami

"We fought Izuki and found Tahnos remains. I tried to bring him in but he was powerful enough to beat me and chase Mako down. He was able to bend the sewage below us."

"So he's essentially one of those special benders that discovered a new form of bending that we've never even known about?" Asked Korra.

"Basically as far as I can tell yes. I wasn't able to break through that sewage but I know you might be able to." Explained Lin.

Korra tried to bend the sewage but the mixture of earth and water didn't make for a substance that could be manipulated by her. Bolin was having similar trouble even with some encouragement from Pabu. "I don't get it! I can bend all four elements and metal and I can bend a beam of Spirit Energy that can destroy anything but I can't bend this?" Yelled Korra in frustration.

"Well I'm having the same problem Korra. Maybe I can just lavabend to melt this wall of sludge out of our way." Said Bolin.

"I wouldn't recommend it. This whole sewer floor could collapse under the heat." Remarked Asami.

"I know what'll get through this wall." Korra shot a huge gust of air at the wall causing the sewage to spread everywhere and the wall to get knocked down! Everyone got covered in sewage as Korra awkwardly smiled in embarrassment.

Lin gave Korra a frown as she wiped off the sewage from her uniform. "Yeah. Thanks Avatar, now I'm going to have to clean my shirt and my shoes when this is over."

"Sorry... At least I knocked the wall down." Remarked Korra.

"Yeah right on top of me!" Yelled Mako as he crawled out of a huge pile of sewage that Korra inadvertently made by knocking the wall down.

"Oh! Mako. Sorry about that." Exclaimed Korra as she lifted her former boyfriend up.

"It's alright. You didn't see me. You couldn't have known that I was behind the wall." Replied Mako.

"I guess. Anyway, did you find anything out while you were down here?" Asked Korra.

"I'll tell you but first I need some healing." Mako showed Korra his left arm. Korras eyes opened in shock after seeing Makos cut.

"Wow! I'll heal you right now then." Korra pulled out a canteen that she brought with her and used the water inside to heal Makos cut. Korras healing ability was quite adept so the cut was closed in only a few seconds. "That attack hit your bad arm too. You should consider yourself lucky that Izuki didn't eat your arm."

"Well he was about to Korra. But he stopped himself from doing it." Explained Mako.

"What? Why would he do that? Did he eventually realize that he should eat kale instead? Cause if that's the case I could just call Opal over the radio..." Said Bolin.

"This has nothing to do with kale! He hit himself and acted like he didn't know where he was or what he was doing!" Yelled Mako. Bolin walked back in shock after his brother snapped at him. "I'm sorry bro but I just don't know why he's been doing the things he has been doing."

"What did he do after he attacked you?" Asked Korra.

"Well after I told him what he did he ran away and started crying. I tried to get him to stop but he made another sludge wall near the end of this corridor. That's when I decided to head back and try to find Lin so I could get some reinforcements involved in this case." Finished Mako.

"Wow. If your descriptions are true this guy we're chasing seems to suffer from some sort of mental disorder. Almost as if he has a split personality." Said Asami.

"You mean sometimes he's a total coward and other times he's a vicious monster?" Asked Lin.

"I wouldn't exactly call him a coward Lin. Based on Makos descriptions he's obviously upset about something. And based on his ability to bend sludge and overpower both you and Mako it seems likely that he might have somehow gotten his hands on my new experimental product Bending Plus." Explained Asami.

Bolin looked confused as he had never heard of the product before. "Bending Plus? I don't know what that stuff is. Why would one of your products have anything to do with this guy?"

Asami sighed heavily as she explained what her product was. "When I was on my vacation at the Spirit World with Korra I discovered a new use for the Spirit Vines that are scattered throughout Republic City. I found out that there was a special liquid that was seeping out of the vines surrounding the Spirit Portal. This liquid proved to have potential for a new product I could use for helping out sick benders. You know that Firebenders tend to lose control of their flames when they are coughing and sneezing and you also know that bending and the strengths that come with it are reliant on the chi in a person's body. I've noticed that chi itself isn't very reliable when a bender is sick or injured. So I decided to make a product called Bending Plus that would be released in the Republic City's pharmacies. It was only meant for the sick and injured and I never intended it to be used for boosting the bending power for benders who were healthy."

Korra added into Asami's explanation. "Yeah. Asami actually asked me if she could test out the liquid before she sold it and I told her yes. We both discovered that after several tests at Future Industries the liquid only heals and restores bending abilities to those that are sick. If a healthy bender tried to take a dose of the liquid then it would cause a physical deformity on their skin. Almost as if the liquid from the Spirit Vine is self aware when it's being used by someone who isn't worthy of its power. So Asami told me she wouldn't release the liquid to the public untill she found a way to cancel out the side effects."

"Exactly. Unfortunately when I was combining the liquid with some chemicals that I mixed up which were supposed to cancel out the side effects someone entered one of my factories and tried to steal the Bending Plus. Korra you were there that night... Who tried to steal my product?"

"The thing is I didn't attack him, he just tripped and fell off of the platform and into the failed chemical batch. As I saw him convulse on the floor in pain I saw that he was an Earthbender and that he was clearly scared of me. He was backing away from me when I confronted him and when I tried to tell him to stay where he was so I could get him some medical attention he just ran."

"I think I'm putting these puzzle pieces together. So what you two are saying is that this guy we've been fighting was the guy who fell into your little science experiment and he became a monster because of it?" Asked Mako.

"Well when you put it like that it sort of makes me feel like you're blaming Asami for making the Bending Plus to begin with." Said Bolin.

"I'm not implying that at all. I'm just saying that's apparently what happened. How was Asami supposed to know that someone would try to steal stuff from Future Industries?" Clarified Mako.

"So he's a thief and a cannibal. Forget being sentenced to prison. He should count himself lucky if he doesn't get sentenced to death!" Said Lin.

Korra walked over to Lin and put her hand on Lins shoulder. "I wouldn't do that Lin. He has something wrong with his brain. Maybe you should consider sending him to a mental asylum?"

"Not a chance Avatar. I won't let him eat the doctors. Sometimes you can't choose the ethically pleasing solutions to all of your problems. Sometimes there isn't a way to save every life. But I'm sure you know that." Remarked Lin.

"Yeah... Don't remind me." Korra was just then thinking back to when she couldn't save the Earth Queen and when Ba Sing Se was reduced to chaos and anarchy. She knew that sometimes not even the Avatar can save everyone. But she had to try. She still needed to be a hero. "So with all of that being said I think we can just head where he's going now."

"How? He travelled through the sewer by bending the sewage around him. His feet didn't hit the floor so we can follow his acid pools. How are we supposed to find him?" Asked Lin.

"Oh. I have a way. When I was attempting to regain my strength with your mother she taught me a very useful skill. I can connect to his energy by using Spirit Vines." Korra saw a Spirit Vine nearby. She put her hand on the Vine and saw several energy signatures. She zeroed in on the most agitated energy she could find and she saw Izuki walk around the district's of Republic City untill he eventually found his old apartment. Korra put her hand off of the Spirit Vine and talked things over with the group. "I found Izuki. He's going to the apartments by the train station. Let's go!"

Korra ran into the corridor Mako was chased through and her friends decided to follow her. "How did she so that?" Asked Lin in amazement.

"Trust me. When you're with Korra you see her do some amazing things. I should know. She impresses me every night." Replied Asami with heartwarming delight in her passionate voice.

Meanwhile Izuki trudged along the streets of Republic City and eventually arrived at his old apartment. He rung the doorbell and the sweet and kind voice of his wife responded. "Who is it?"

"It's me Minami, Izuki." Minami opened the door and revealed that her once pregnant stomach was flat now. It was obvious to Izuki that the baby was now born. But as soon as Minami saw Izukis face she screamed as loud as she could and backed away from him! She earthbender some rocks at him which Izuki dodged while trying to calm his wife down.

"Hey! Knock it off! I swear it's me!"

"Get out of my house you monster!" Minami bended a huge section of the floor at Izuki which knocked him away from the apartment. Then Minami slammed the door as Izuki started to cry again.

"What else could go wrong? Maybe I should just leave Republic City. Yeah. I'll leave, live somewhere else and just isolate myself from society I guess." Izuki trudged away from the apartment as Korra, Bolin, Mako, Asami and Lin all emerged from a sewer entrance that was about a block away from Izukis position.

"I'll head back to the station to get my fellow officers involved. Mako, you come with me. I think you've had enough near death experiences tonight." Said Lin.

"Agreed Chief. Bye guys. I hope you're able to handle Izuki without me." Said Mako. Both Mako and Lin ran back to the station as Korra Asami and Bolin prepared themselves for what was sure to be the big fight against a man who clearly went over the edge and might not be able to be saved!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Bolins Blunder

The three heroes talked over their plan with each other as they walked over to Izukis old apartment. Asami was somewhat concerned as she walked slightly faster than her friends and had a guilty facial expression. Korra put her hand on Asami's cheek and tried to get Asami to let out her emotions. "What's wrong Asami? Is there anything that's bothering you?

"Yeah Korra. I can't believe that this was caused by one of my own inventions. I have this feeling that if I didn't try to make the Bending Plus in the first place then none of this would've happened. Maybe I should just abandon the project all together. It seems to do more harm than good."

"Don't say that Asami. None of us knew that Izuki would fall into the unstable batch of it. After this is over you can perfect the product and prove to everyone what a great scientist and businesswoman you are. Just because certain tragedies happen that doesn't mean you should stop trying to innovate your technology. I've seen throughout the years that technology is the way of the future and if we can find a way to assist the sick benders I say that we should still go for it."

Asami leaned against Korras shoulder and rubbed her face against it. "I guess so Korra. That's what I like about you. You're so honest when it comes to your feelings. I'll perfect the formula once this is over. No matter what happens or how bad things get I'm still a Sato and I'm still going to innovate in any way I can." Asami rubbed her nose against Korras and continued walking this time in her usual confident stride. Korra then talked to Bolin who was looking a bit more on edge than usual.

"Are you okay Bolin? Do you want to sit this fight out?"

"No not really Korra. This guy tried to kill my brother I wouldn't miss this one for the world. Honestly I feel that this guy needs to be taught a lesson. I know I'm usually the funny guy of the group but Mr. Sloppyface needs to be brought down a peg before he hurts any more people."

"I understand Bolin. Just hang in there and don't think too much about the near death experience your brother went through. We'll stop this guy. We always pull through in the end... Well usually."

"I guess. Hopefully he'll just go back to his original personality so we don't even have to fight him."

"Well we're about to find out. He's coming this way." Observed Asami. Izuki lumbered towards the three heroes as his eyes started glowing orange again and his killers grin appeared on his face.

"Well if it isn't more people who want me dead. Don't you ever learn?"

Bolin cracked his knuckles and got into his fighting stance. "Just go through this guy and make your brother safe Bolin. Of course... Accidents do happen." Bolin thought to himself.

Korra issued the opening diplomatic response to get Izuki to stand down. "Izuki. You're outnumbered. You can surrender now and I promise you'll be unharmed."

"Thanks Avatar. But no thanks!" Izuki bended three stones at all of his opponents! Thankfully they all dodged out of the way. Korra realized that diplomacy wasn't going to work in this case. She had to go into combat again. Korra started with two fire punches and a fire spin kick. Izuki dodged the attack and retaliated with an earth kick to Korra. She split the boulder in half in midair, increased her speed by shooting air behind her as she glided towards Izuki and she blew him back a few feet with an air punch to the face. Bolin followed up with two earth roundhouse kicks causing both of the rocks he shot to hit Izuki in the back. But Izuki barely flinched after the attack!

"Just quit before we bust you up even more!" Angrily yelled Korra.

"You're not afraid of me tough girl? You should be." Replied Izuki.

Asamis flipped over Izuki and tried shocking his back but her shock glove had little effect on the man. Then Izuki tried to grab Asami but she was too nimble to be caught as she backflipped out of the way. Bolin bended a large boulder and shot it towards Izuki but he split it in two and shot both pieces of it back at Bolin. Bolin dodged the first rock but he got hit hard by the second one and was forced down to a knee! Korra tried to follow up with a few fire punches and a fire sweep kick but Izuki dodged each attack and hit Korra in the side with a torrent of sewage that he bended from the sewer below! That knocked Korra down but she quickly got back up showing her fierce resilience. Asami tried to wrap Izuki up in a bola she brought with her but while he was wrapped up in it Izuki broke out of it and smacked Asami right in the face! Asami was hit with such force that she was knocked into Korra who luckily caught Asami preventing any more damage although Asami did suffer a black eye.

"I'm not letting you go based on your split personality story. Not after all those people who suffered at your hands!" Yelled Bolin.

"You don't know the sacrifices I've made just to give the scum of this city their just deserts! You know nothing!" Yelled Izuki in retaliation. Izuki metal bended the trash cans around him and reformed the metal into blades that he attacked to his wrists. Then he ran after Bolin and tried to slash him with the blades. Bolin dodged and decided that enough was enough. He lavabended at Izuki which caused him to dodge the attack and start metalbending the blades at Bolin. He broke the blades down to knives and shot each one at the brave lavabender. Korra however used a metal hood of a nearby Satomobile to block the knives, saving Bolins life. Then she turned the hood into armor for herself and lifted herself into the air with fire jet streams before hitting Izuki with a superheated punch to the face! Izuki was briefly stunned from the attack allowing Asami to hit Izuki a few times with her shock glove. Izuki recovered and slashed at Asami forcing her to roll out of the way. Izuki sewagebended at Korra sending huge portions of disgusting mass at the Avatar. Korra blocked the sewage by bending an earth wall. Bolin lavabended at Izuki while he was focused on Korra but Izuki was able to block Bolins lava with more sewage and cancel his lava out!

"I've fought plenty of punks like you. None were quite as vicious though. Snarked Izuki.

"Yeah that's right. I'm vicious just like you. The difference is awful people like you deserve it! Yelled Bolin. Korra knocked the earth wall towards Izuki causing him to roll out of the way. Izuki then grabbed the Satomobile that Korra bended the hood off of and threw it right at the Avatar! Korra was able to bend the car apart to avoid getting hit but Izuki then lunged at her, hitting her hard with a shoulder block which sent her careening into a wall! Then Izuki launched himself into the air and attempted to hit Korra with a jump kick but Korra recovered and got out of the way forcing Izukis foot to hit the wall! Izuki held onto his right leg in pain as Asami got on his back and tried to shock his neck. Izuki then put his back to the wall and repeatedly backed into it, slamming Asami's body against the wall! Asami let go and cried out in pain as her back was damaged.

"Asami!" Yelled Korra and Bolin in shock. Izuki then sewagebended at Bolin while Bolin lavabended back at Izuki. The two were seemingly in a stalemate until Izuki shot a rock at Bolin and seemingly missed while the sewage and lava were still going. Then Izuki bended the rock back till it hit Bolin in the back of the head. This caused his lava bending to stop and it also allowed Izuki to rush forward and punch Bolin in the face knocking him down.

"You fight very well Avatar. You must have had training from the best." Complimented Izuki

"I've had training everywhere buddy. I'm the woman that goes into a fight when she doesn't feel like messing around!" Replied Korra. Korra got quite a bit angrier at Izuki as expected so she shot a huge torrent of flames at Izuki but the deformed man dodged them and grabbed Korra before slamming her to the ground! Then he grabbed her wrists and started biting near her face. Korra realized that he was trying to eat her so she went to her last resort. She entered the Avatar State forcing Izuki off of her with a huge blast of air!

"Wow. So your eyes glow too?" Asked Izuki. Korra then kicked a huge amount of Fire at Izuki which finally knocked the man down and had him on the ropes. Izuki then screamed and started to hold his head again. He started slamming his head against the floor and convulsing in total insanity. Korra went out of her Avatar State and asked what was up. "What's going on? He's going psychotic!"

Asami got up and saw what was going on. "He's going through one of his episodes. He's getting erratic brainwaves. The chemicals are still getting to him." Bolin got back up as well and walked over to the convulsing man.

"Is that all you've got Izuki? Get up!" Yelled Bolin in pure anger.

"Bolin No!" Yelled Asami but her words fell on deaf ears. Bolin beat up Izuki some more and then held him by the throat while also bending some lava close to his face.

"You can't get over your guilt huh? The thing is, I know you people too well to buy that! You're just a cancer of the world! I'd ask you to say hi to Tahno but you're not going where he is!" Bolin shot the lava at Izukis face as Izuki closed his eyes as if he was accepting his death. But before Bolin could inflict the final blow Korra pushed the lava back with her airbending.

"Don't do it Bolin!"

"Stay out of this Korra! Izukis just going to go berserk again and kill more people!"

"Remember what I said to Lin? He is coming with us alive. I can't let him die. Do you think vengeance is going to make you happy? You know it's not Bolin."

Bolin thought it over and burst into tears after realizing what he was doing. "What have I become?" Bolin dropped Izuki as Bolin cried some more. Korra, Pabu and Asami comforted him as Izuki ran away again.

"It's okay Bolin. I understand why you're upset. I wanted to beat Kuvira to death after she killed my father but you still have Mako. Please don't let yourself become a monster. Said Asami in a comforting tone.

"Thanks Asami. I just lost control for a second there."

"It happens to all of us Bolin. I should know. I almost killed Zaheer because I thought he killed my dad."

Just then Pabu pointed at the rooftops and the heroes saw the metalbending officers chase down Izuki over to Air Temple Island.

"Whoa! They're going all the way to Tenzins place?" Asked Korra.

"Looks like it. We need to end this before it goes too far!" Exclaimed Asami.

"I know. But let me heal you first. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Korra gathered some nearby water and put it on Asami's back. Her healing ability quickly soothed Asami's injury and in barely any time her spine was healed.

"Thank you Korra. What would I do without you?"

"I guess you'll find out later tonight. Let's go and deal with Izuki."

Korra, Bolin and Asami all headed for Air Temple Island as Korras mind was filled with the question that plagued the mind of one of her predecessors. Did she have to kill Izuki to save those around her?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 End of the Chase

Korra, Bolin and Asami all reached Air Temple Island thanks to one of the Future Industries speedboats near the docks. However when they reached the island they saw all of the metalbending police officers strewn throughout the area. Korra couldn't believe her eyes. None of the officers were dead but all of them were badly wounded. As Korra looked around she saw Chief Beifong who looked like she needed medical attention as well. She ran over to the chief and checked her wounds.

"Don't worry Korra. I'll be alright. We didn't stand a chance against this guy."

"I'll see to it that you get healers soon. I'll get you all back to the station."

"No Korra. Me and Bolin can handle that. I think you know what you really need to do." Interjected Asami.

"Yeah Korra. Go after Izuki. I think you're the only one that can stop him. By the way, tell Opal that I'm going to be a bit late for our date because of what happened tonight." Added Bolin

"I'll make sure to do that. Chief, I've been thinking. Maybe you're right. Maybe there isn't a way to save everyone but I still can't bring myself to kill this guy." Said Korra with uncertainty in her voice

"Deal with it the way you always do. I just want our citizens safe. Just do the right thing." Said Lin. Korra rushed over to the airbending training grounds where she discovered in the middle of the night Izuki sobbing next to an unconscious Mako.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I knew it wasn't you... I knew you didn't do it... But I needed to release my anger. I can't control it!" Izuki wiped his tears and Korra was awestruck with how broken this man was. She was feeling a sense of sympathy that she hadn't felt for anyone for a long time.

"Come on Izuki. Pull yourself together and let's get you to a mental ward." Izuki noticed Korra behind him and he tightly grasped Korra around her waist as well as buried his face in her stomach.

"Korra... No! No! No! I can't go there! I can't go anywhere! You have to kill me Korra! Please kill me!" Korra was in disbelief that Izuki was so far gone. She was thinking that the no kill rule she gave herself might have to be broken now.

"What are you talking about? You're just upset. It's gonna get better I promise. We can work together to help you fix your brain. You've probably got a family back at Republic City anyway."

Izuki backed away from Korra and repeatedly hit the ground once he heard her say that. "Minami... No! She can't see me like this. I'm no husband to her anymore. I'm barely human! What am I going to tell her about Tahno?"

Korra tried to calm Izuki down but in the back of her mind she knew that he was going to go berserk again soon. "You killed and ate him. I heard that you did that but why? Why would you do such a thing?"

Izuki crawled back to Korra. "He... He never helped me when I was disfigured. He got me in this jam to begin with. I just didn't want to spend the rest of my life alone!"

Korra rubbed Izukis back and his shoulders to comfort him. "Being alone was something that I had to deal with for a long time. That's why you need family. Family for strength, strength for family right?"

"You can't keep going through the motions knowing how much pain you've caused. The people I've eaten! Where's the righteousness in that? I can't come back from this. You should know when balance needs to be restored by any means Avatar."

"I understand how you feel. How you have to face yourself. Maybe I've dealt with that sort of thing before. It's your brain that's the problem it's not you. Just please come with me, I can come up with a way to save you, I can take you home!" Korra wasn't kidding. She remembered when she practically faced herself when she was poisoned and broken in the Earth Kingdom.

"Home... Home's just another four letter word like..." Before Izuki had a chance to continue his eyes started glowing orange again and his facial expression changed from distraught to enraged. "Why are you here? Following your code just like a good Avatar? You've come to kill me right?"

Korra was feeling that she might have to go for her last resort soon. "Oh not this again! Izuki! Snap out of it! I'm your friend!"

Izuki shook his head and his eyes started to fade in and out in a similar fashion to Korras eyes when she was resisting the poison that nearly killed her years ago. "No. No. I'm still here. Please don't send me back to that torment again."

"What? I don't want to drag you out of here. I want you to come with me! We can make you better, the way it was before!"

"The way it was before? Think of it Korra." Izuki picked up Makos unconscious body and put his head to Makos barely beating heart. "All of those people I killed, they're not coming back. There's nothing left for me!" Izuki snapped right back into his berserk mode and threw Makos body at Korra! She caught him and airbended him away from Izukis position. Izuki earthbended two huge rocks and shot both of them at Korra but she was able to bend them away from her. The sounds of this conflict woke up the airbending master Tenzin, his wife Pema and their kids. One of the children, Jinora tried to get involved but Tenzin pulled her back.

"I need to help Korra!"

"Easy Jinora. I believe this is a conflict that Korra needs to complete herself."

Izuki covered himself in rock armor and advanced to Korras position. "You're gonna die Avatar. I'll do what should have been done by the Red Lotus over three years ago!"

Korra got into her battle stance and prepared for a fight that she dreaded since she started this chase. Izuki started by lunging at Korra and shooting two huge boulders at her. Korra dodged them both but Izuki was able to catch her and throw her into the air! Korra recovered while in the air and she hit Izuki with a huge fire kick while she fell from the sky! Izuki shot pieces of his burned rock armor at Korra but Korra blocked each attack before gathering water from the ocean and hitting Izuki with a water whip. Izuki created a tremor in the ground and tried to catch Korra in the split portion of earth but Korra was able to roll out of the way and pull Izuki closer to her with another water whip. Then she knocked the rest of the armor off of Izuki with an air roundhouse kick! "I don't want to kill you Izuki. But if that's what I have to do then so be it!"

"My whole life ended a long time ago. You're not going to change anything by doing this." Izuki bended some sharpened rocks at Korra and she was able to dodge the first two but the third and fourth got her on her shirt forcing her body to get thrown against a wall behind her. Izuki tried to follow up by covering his fist in stone and punching Korra in the face but Korra breathed fire to prevent the stone from hitting her face! Then she bended the sharpened stones out of her shirt and shot both of them at Izuki. He bended them out of the way but he then got hit with a huge blast of air that came from a backflipping kick from the Avatar! Izukis eyes started to flicker again as he yelled in pain. "Make it stop! My head won't stop ringing!"

"Those chemicals really did a number on your brain. They're making you suffer! Just please stop fighting me!"

"My heads splitting in two! Korra! Kill me! Who the heck is Korra?! Aghhhhhhh!"

"Easy Izuki! Easy! Please calm down!" Izuki lost control of his body as he just started flailing around everywhere! He shot rocks over towards the airbending gates, Tenzins house and even the ocean. Tenzin and Pema took cover alongside Meelo and Ikki. "Wait a minute. Where's Rohan?!" Asked Pema.

Pemas youngest son Rohan had been wailing near the air bisons when the fight started. Rohans loud cry allowed Jinora to locate him in the air bisons stables. She picked her brother up and ran back to her family. Izuki however shot a sharpened rock at Jinora without his control! Korra pushed it away from the young girl with her airbending and she finally entered the Avatar State, gathered as much water from the ocean as she could and hit Izuki with a torrent of water! She froze Izuki in place and prepared her two fists as she set them alight with hot orange fire! "I'm sorry Izuki, goodbye." Korra finally finished off Izuki by shooting a practical inferno of fire right into Izukis exposed face! Izukis face burned with him giving one final scream of pain before he broke out of the ice and his eyes stopped glowing. As he crawled over to Korra he let out three final words before succumbing to his wounds. "Thank... You... Avatar."

Korra finished her Avatar State by placing her fist into her palm and bowing in a sign of respect. "Go in peace." Korra then walked towards a very flustered Tenzin as Jinora carried Rohan back to him as well. Rohan was still crying but Jinora put the young boy in Pemas waiting arms and the loving mother hugged her son tight and kissed him on his forehead. "It's okay Rohan. Mommy's here. Why don't I get you a nice little glass of Lychee juice? That ought to calm your nerves."

"I want some Lychee juice too mom!" Yelled Meelo.

"Me too! It tastes so good!" Yelled Ikki. Korra put her big, powerful hand on Tenzins shoulder and sighed. Tenzin was understandably curious as to what happened once he saw the aftermath of the battle.

"Korra. Are you alright? Who was that man?" Asked Tenzin in his concerned tone.

"I'm fine Tenzin. As for who Izuki is... That's a long story. I'll tell you in the morning. Cause right now it's really late, and I'm tired Tenzin. I'm so tired." Said Korra as she yawned through her speech.

"I understand Korra. I'll head over to the Future Industries building in the morning when you're good and rested. I expect a rational and complete explanation for what happened tonight because honestly it looks like you've been through a lot tonight."

"You have no idea." Korra walked back to the boat carrying Makos still unconscious body back with her. Victorious but conflicted. Uncertain thoughts filled her brain. "Did I do the right thing? Was it truly necessary to kill Izuki? Should I have done it sooner? Am I really restoring balance by doing this?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Statement for the Future

Mako woke up slowly in one of the guest rooms of the Sato mansion. One of Asami's Butler's walked over to the woozy firebender and gave him some jasmine tea. "Are you feeling alright Master Mako?"

Mako slowly sat up and saw that the guest room he was in was full of flowers, cards and letters from various people that said "Get Well Soon Mako." Mako pushed his back with his right hand and still felt a sharp pain there. He did not leave his fight with Izuki unscathed. "I'm better than how I was back at Air Temple Island. That's for sure. Thanks for the tea."

"My pleasure Master Mako." Replied the butler.

"Though I've got to ask you something. The last thing I remember was that I was laying motionless on the floor when Izuki was on top of me ready to pound my face in. I completely blacked out after that. I can't remember a single thing. I don't remember what happened last night after that. Who carried me back over to this mansion?" Asked Mako in a drowsy voice.

"Oh it's funny that you ask that Mako. Because I carried you back here. Sorry, I forgot where your apartment was." Said Korra as she entered the guest room. "Well at least you're getting some old fashioned Sato hospitality. Are you enjoying the tea?"

"Yeah. Thanks for carrying me back. I guess this is you paying me back for me blowing up Kuviras mech huh?" Joked Mako.

"I wouldn't say that. I consider this to be me doing the right thing because it's my job. Although I still don't know if what I did was the right thing." Said Korra in a conflicted tone.

"What did you do? I wasn't conscious when you did whatever you did. You see when Izuki was on top of me, beating me senseless after he reduced my metalbending coworkers to a bunch of injured bystanders I couldn't move or hope to escape my predicament. When he knocked me out I completely blacked out I couldn't see a thing. I must have missed the whole fight that you had with Izuki. So what did you do? " Asked Mako.

Korra breathed deeply and tried to explain. "Izuki was telling me the whole night that he wanted me to kill him. After I figured out that he was the guy that fell into Asami's unstable Bending Plus batch I didn't want to kill him. I thought he could be rehabilitated. But when I faced him on Air Temple Island he kept on switching personalities. Alternating between wanting to kill me and him begging me to kill him. I hesitated for a while because I didn't want to go back to that dark place I was at when I was poisoned. I wanted to keep my compassion that I've learned through my suffering and torment. But when Izuki tried to attack Jinora and Rohan I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to finish him off. Even though he said thank you with his dying breath I still felt this sense of despair running down my spine like... It's trying to suck the life out of me. I tried to be a peacekeeper but I wasn't able to beat him peacefully. None of my diplomacy worked!" Korra was clearly very upset with how the whole incident went down but someone familiar came in to check on her subordinate.

"I personally think you did what you had to do Korra." Said Chief Beifong as she entered the room to check on Mako. "How are you holding up pal?"

"Well I'm not dying anytime soon." Replied Mako.

"You really think so Lin?" Asked Korra.

"Yes. Izuki was a suffering man, if he was asking you to kill him and you tried everything to avoid that which is understandable I say that you were justified in granting his wish. The thing is you won't always be able to find solutions to problems that are always ethically pleasing. I've had to deal with criminals in brutal ways and I always told myself that you have to do anything possible to keep the peace in the city. I just want the people around me to live their lives without having to worry about getting slaughtered. I'm sure you were thinking of the same thing." Said Lin in a surprisingly sincere tone from her. Korra was rather impressed that even someone as irritable as Chief Beifong could have her heartwarming moments. Though they are few and far in-between.

"Thanks for the pep talk Lin. I've got to go though." Korra headed for the door.

"Why do you need to go? What do you need to do?" Asked Lin.

"Asami is giving a speech to the citizens about what happened last night. I told her what I did and why. I told her that I'd address Republic City about what went down. The press conference is going on outside." Korra opened the door as Mako got out of bed and slowly walked towards her.

"We're coming with you Korra. I need to hear this." Said Mako. His back was still damaged but he was able to walk out of the room. Mako, Korra and Lin all walked to the front of the mansion where they saw Asami standing near a podium and practically the majority of Republic City's population in attendance around the mansion. Asami adjusted her microphone as Korra, Mako and Lin sat at the chairs to Asami's left side. Right next to Bolin and President Raiko.

Asami cleared her throat and started her speech. "Citizens of Republic City. I have some tragic news to deliver to you today. As you might have heard last night the serial killer known as Izuki was apprehended and executed by Avatar Korra. Unfortunately this man was merely a desperate individual who was trying to make ends meet. A man who couldn't get a job in the city and simply needed some money to get his pregnant wife into a better neighborhood. Then he was transformed into a monster by an unstable batch of my new formula known as Bending Plus. He developed a multiple personality disorder and he was unable to be saved. My thoughts go out to the family Izuki left behind as I hope his memory will never leave the mind of his wife. So if I may I would like all of you to bow your heads for Izuki." Everyone in attendance bowed their heads in a sign of respect and Izukis wife Minami hugged her infant daughter as she cried and thought in her mind. "Goodbye Izuki. I'll always have you in my mind and my heart."

"Thank you. Now I would like to call upon President Raiko who would like to say a few words regarding the events of last night. President Raiko please rise." Raiko stood up and walked to the podium as Asami backed away to allow Raiko to speak.

"Over the last six months I've been working closely with Ms. Sato and Avatar Korra to expand the city and rebuild the devastated landmarks. I've had my disagreements with the Avatar in the past and several of my interactions with her did not always end on the best of terms. But we should all realize that the Avatar has more power than we could ever imagine. Korra has used that power to save the people of Republic City once again. So I shall do something now that I should have done a long time ago. Everyone please show your respect towards our city's hero Avatar Korra!"

Everyone clapped their hands as Korra got up from her seat and walked over to the podium where President Raiko patted her on the back. "Thanks President Raiko."

"Don't mention it." Raiko and Korra might have been incompatible before but Korra could tell that Raiko was just trying to do the right thing... Even if she still disagreed with him from time to time. Korra tapped the microphone with her finger to see if it was still on before speaking.

"Thank you citizens of Republic City. It fills my heart with so much hope to see this city banded together after such a tragedy has fallen upon us. I promise you that I'm here to stay and that no matter how crazy things get I'll always be here ready to restore balance whenever our world is threatened. Now some of you may be wondering if this incident will cause Ms. Sato to abandon her Bending Plus project. Well I'm proud to say that while the project will be delayed in order to make sure an incident like this never occurs again we will release this product for the benefit of the citizens who seek to regain control of their bending in spite of their illnesses. So please let Ms. Asami Sato work her mind around this problem. As long as the Light Spirit Raava remains inside of me I will be a watchful protector. So just keep being the incredible people you are as we continue working to make this a better world." As Korra finished her speech everyone in attendance roared with applause. Korra walked over to Asami and Raiko and the three shook hands as they posed for the press who arrived at the event.

Later that night Asami was putting the finishing touches on her formula for Bending Plus. She was putting her big brain to good use as she managed to stabilize the batch at a much faster pace than most people expected. Korra however was feeling lonely and she wanted one final thing before the night ended. She walked behind Asami and put her arms around the beautiful Sato. Asami tensed up at first but once she felt the strong and firm embrace of Korra she smiled at her girlfriends affections. "Korra. Is there something you want tonight?"

Korra rubbed Asami's flat stomach and sniffed her long black hair. "Yes Asami. I want to ask you something."

Asami giggled as Korra continued to get touchy feely with her. "What is it? You can ask me anything."

"Do you think I'm a bad Avatar? I mean after I killed Izuki I was thinking that I might be. I don't have my past lives to help me out with this one. I don't even know who I am for the most part now."

Asami turned around, hugged Korra and put her hand on Korras cheek. "I know exactly who you are. You are an Avatar of the next generation, You are an Avatar that this world deserves because of how much you've changed it for the better. You are Korra. Nothing more and nothing less." Korra smiled brightly as Asami cheered her up. The two held hands as they went to their bedroom. The two of them shared a bed ever since Korra moved into Satos family mansion. Korra loved sleeping with Asami ever since she first went into the bed with her. Having Asami's warm, inviting arms around her and feeling her breathe softly as they cuddled before going off to dreamland filled Korra with so much delight. Korra stripped down to a tank top and her underwear as Asami stripped down to her nightgown. After brushing their teeth and getting some cups of water they entered the bedsheets and Asami put her arms around Korra as she rubbed her face against Korras shoulder.

"I love you Korra. Remember that no matter what happens or who faces you I will always love you." Korra fondled Asami's hair and kissed her lips as she purred in joy.

"I love you too Asami. I love you so much. Please don't ever leave my side. I need you to be with me."

"I need you too. I think you deserve a reward for what you did last night. Sorry I wasn't able to give it to you until tonight." Asami puckered her lips and kissed Korra with all of her passion and support. Korras mind lit up with happiness and confidence as she hugged Asami while their lips were still connected. Their kiss lasted for twenty whole seconds before they fell asleep with their arms still around each other. Korra and Asami slept well that night as they knew no matter what happens next they'll always have each other through thick and thin.

The End.


End file.
